Un cambio a la historia
by Titima
Summary: Si fueras fan de crepusculo y te llamaras Isabella Swan te mudaras a fork, cambiaras la historia?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba leyendo crepusculo otra vez antes que renee me llevara al aeropuerto, la primera ves que lo le me dio miedo, la protagonista tenia mi nombre, sus padres se llamaban igual que los mios, vivio en Phoenix, y su descripcion es como me describo a mi fisicamente nada mas.  
>Phill acaba de firmar un contrato, asi que Renee queria ir con el y como buena hija que soy me iba con charlie para que ella disfrutara con phill a diferencia de crepusculo me gustaba Fork no para vivir toda mi vida alli, el que no haya mucho sol, es algo depresivo pero lo encuentro "encantador" por asi decirlo, con su aire de tristeza me gustaba.<br>Ya en el aeropuerto me despido de Renee, veo sus ojos y no quiero dejarla tiene a Phill si pero siempre aviamos sido ella y yo nada mas y ahora yo me voy y ella tambien se va a ir pero con Phill.  
>-Bella no tienes por que hacerlo-<br>-Yo quiero acerlo.  
>-Saludame a Charlie- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes que llamaran para avordar el avion, subi y me puse a leer luna nueva para matar el tiempo hasta que me dormi, senti un golpecito en mi hombro abro los ojos y veo a una asafata enfrente de mi.<br>-Estamos por aterrisar-me informo -Gracias.  
>Baje del avion recogi mis maletas, cuando vi a Charlie con su uniforme de policia, camine hacia el y lo abrase algo incomodo me devolvio el abrazo.<br>-Me alegro de verte bella-me dijo con un sonria mientras terminaba el brazo-como esta Renee.  
>-Mama esta bien, yo tambien me alegro de verte papa.<br>Subio mis maletas en la cajuela de la patrulla mientra yo me subia en el asiento del copiloto, todo el camino iba viendo por la ventana, todo era tan verde como recordaba, con la mirada todavia el paisaje dejo escapar un suspiro.  
>-Bella- dijo charlie sacandome de mis pensamientos- e localizado un auto perfecto para ti y muy barato. una especie de deja vu me asalto, me acorde que en crepusculo en el primer capitulo como en la pagina 6 habia una convesacion asi, decidi que cambiaria un poco las palabras.<br>-En serio donde?-le pregunte sospechando la respuesta.  
>-Te recuerdas de Billi de la Push?<br>-Nop.  
>-Pues esta en silla de ruedas por lo que no puede conducir.<br>-Ahh, de que a o es y cuanto cuesta?-pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.  
>-Bueno Billi le arreglo el motor y no tiene tantos a os, aparte ya lo compre- me miro de reojo mientras sonreia.<br>-Este papa gracias- no sabia que mas decir aparte ya me sabia toda la combersacion, pero me repetia que crepusculo era solo un libro, es solo coinsidencia no podia ser otra cosa. Cuando llegamos a la casa lo vi aparcado en frente era justo como en el libro rojo, com la pintura gastada, viejo y tosco y me encanto, aunque no negare que tambie me huviese gusta algo como un audi o algoa si. Charlie subio mis maletas mientras veia la casa no habia cambiado en nada las puertas de la alasena amarillas y en la sala un monton de fotos mia que mostraban como hiba las escaleras y me enserre en mi cuato a desmpacar ya todo ordena puse mi copia de crepusculo a la par para no alvidarme que ese era un libro y yo estaba en la vida real.  
>So e con la saga completa esa noche mientras abrazaba mi almohada. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente lo único que veía por la ventana era una densa niebla, en mi mesita de noche todavía esta el ejemplar de crepúsculo ignorándolo me vestí, esta un poco triste por dejar Phoenix atrás, el ambiente también era algo triste, pero era mi primer día de clase por o tanto no podía ir de toda de negro, después de mi lucha "interna" me decidí por una camisa roja manga larga como de encaje, un pantalón pegado gris y unos tenis negros.  
>El desayuno con Charlie paso en silencio me decidí buena suerte antes de irse. Poco después salí yo no quería llegar tarde el primer día todo el camino mi mente solo tenia una cosa en ella "Los Cullen" mi parte racional me decía que no existían mientras todas mis demás parte estaban emocionadas por verlos sin saber si estarían como en el libro o no. Fue fácil encontrar el instituto como describía el libro estaba a orillas de la carretera y parecían casitas juntas, me estacione, tome aire y baje del auto directo a la secretaria una se ora pelirroja con camisa morada estaba detrás de el escritorio.<br>-Buenos días-salude -Buenos días, querida -me sonrió- en que puedo ayudarte?  
>-Soy Isabella Swan, este, vengo por mi orario.<br>-O, cariño, aquí tienes-me tendió una carpeta-que tengas un bonito día.  
>Salí de ahí, iba a mover el mono volumen de donde estaba pero me acorde que en el libro lo movían asi que decidí dejarlo ahí. Revise mi horario mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de instituto,me tocaba literatura, la clase paso sin mas había leído todos los libros que mencionaron, no me di cuenta de donde salio asta que vi delante de mi a un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento.<br>-Eres Isabella Swan, cierto?  
>-Solo Bella.<br>-Donde tienes la siguiente clase.  
>-Historia, en el edificio 6.<br>-Yo voy al 4. Me llamo Eric.  
>Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con mas fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica. Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, eh? pregunta .<br>Mucho. Allí no llueve a menudo, verdad? Tres o cuatro veces al a o. Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. Hace mucho sol le explique . No se te ve muy bronceada. Es la sangre albina de mi madre. Me mir con aprensión resto de las clase pasaron aburridas hasta que llego el almuerzo, una chica "Jessica" como en crepúsculo me invito a comer con ella y sus la fila para pagar mi almuerzo y me dirigí con Jessica a la mesa donde estaba el resto. Ya sentada voltee mi vista a la puerta y los vi.  
>"Estoy loca", "Esto no esta pasando", "Son ellos","Que hago", son unos pocos de los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente en los segundo que ellos pasaban el umbral de la puerta, también todos los momentos, capítulos, letras, frases como les quieran decir de los cuatro libros pasaron por mi mente.<br>Fue como una enorme bola de demolición chocando contra un edificio, o como un coche que va a alta, muy alta velocidad chocar contra una pared, o como la sensación de saltar de un acantilado directo al agua fría que te espera abajo. Me faltaba el aire, con un gran esfuerzo voltee mi vista de regreso a la mesa, sabia o mejor dicho presentía que esa pregunta que sentía querer salir de mi boca me condenaría, yo se quienes son ellos o al menos lo creo, tenia miedo de preguntar por que si respondía como yo creí no sabría que sentir. Tome una bocada de aire y la deje salir en susurro junto con la pregunta mientras los volteaba a ver de reojo para que supiera de quien preguntaba : "Quienes son ello?".


End file.
